


[Podfic] A Proof By Contradiction (Eight Primary Sources)

by Hananobira



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Miguchi-san," she says, "I cannot pretend to understand the technicalities of what my son has achieved, or brought upon the world. So you must excuse my ideas if they seem foolish to you. You are conversant with all the particulars; I can only speak of what I know. Akira was never 'Sai', and he did not create 'Sai'. 'Sai' existed, and Akira found him – it. He accomplished what his father could not.</p><p>"Perhaps he believed that if he succeeded, he would be able to meet Shindou-san again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Proof By Contradiction (Eight Primary Sources)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stepquietly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Proof By Contradiction (Eight Primary Sources)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44670) by [Petronia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petronia/pseuds/Petronia). 
  * Inspired by [Narration: A Proof By Contradiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325484) by [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic). 



**Notes and acknowledgements:**  
Thank you to stepquietly for suggesting this podfic to fill the "Character Death" square for Podfic BINGO! It's such a gorgeous story, and I had a ton of fun with it.

Love and hugs as always to Paraka and Jinjurly for hosting.

 **Length:** 00:37:25  
**Song:** "Haunted (Taylor Swift Piano Cover)" by TheRickymh on YouTube

Paraka: [MP3](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Proof%20by%20Contradiction.mp3) or [M4B](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Proof%20by%20Contradiction.m4b) (52 MB)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/proof-by-contradiction-eight-primary-sources)

Keeping track of all of the sound effects and edits and music on this podfic was a nightmare, so please let me know if I've left anything out, or the timing on something is off.

There is another podfic of this story [by aiwritingfic here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/325484). I've downloaded it and am excited to listen myself, so go check it out!


End file.
